With growing of digital technologies and electronic products, data sorting and information presentation becomes quicker and more convenient with auxiliary electronic devices. The electronic briefings are the most popular because users may freely edit the electronic briefings on electronic devices and easily add visual effects, music, sounds and even videos into the electronic briefings with typesetting software, so that the attraction and the effect of the electronic briefings are both enhanced.
In general, an electronic briefing is performed and stored in an electronic device, and then projected on a projection screen when presenting the electronic briefing. To enhance the attraction of briefing, the speaker expects to freely walk around and interact with the audiences. Under this circumstance, an interactive projection system is developed. By using a control device of the interactive projection system to execute specific operations, the limitation of wire connection is avoided, such that a user may directly control the playing of the electronic briefing and guide the words on the electronic briefing through the handheld control device.
For example, a conventional interactive projection system includes a camera, a projector and an infrared radiation (hereinafter “IR”) pen. A light indicative image emitted by the IR pen controlled by a user is captured by the camera of the conventional interactive projection system and sent to the electronic device. The light indicative image is analyzed by the software pre-installed in the electronic device, and then the actual position corresponding to the light indicative image is obtained. The position information is transmitted from the software to the electronic device, so that the interaction is implemented.
However, there are still some drawbacks. Every user has to install some calibration software to perform image correction for this conventional interactive projection system to work. The correction data is stored in the electronic device. In other words, the projection device is not a plug and play device matched with the electronic device. Before using the conventional interactive projection system, users have to execute some image correction algorithms every time. It is not only inconvenient, but also a waste of meeting time. Simultaneously, the labor cost and time cost are also increased.
There is a need of providing an interactive projection system and an interactive image-detecting method to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.